


A Night in the Wilderness

by allthetrek



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Geralt and the reader make camp for the night on a mountaintop. Just some feel-good fluff/romance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	A Night in the Wilderness

The sizzle of rabbit cooking over a makeshift spit makes its way to your eardrums as you gaze from the mountaintop, your back to your campsite, and you take in the sublime colors of the early-autumn sunset. On the breeze, the smell of fat drippings on the fire, mixed with the autumnal scent of dry grass and leaves in decay. Your eyes glaze over as you meditatively take in the expansive view of mountains, valleys, and ancient trails in the distance, all illuminated in golden hues by the setting sun.

The smell of your dinner pulls you from your trance, the emptiness in your stomach suddenly more apparent, and you allow yourself a few last appreciative glances at the world above and below you, loving the feeling of being so high up, so secluded, so seemingly safe for a peaceful night with your beloved travelling companion.

Speaking of your companion… You turn and walk over to the fire, where Geralt is just pulling a haunch of rabbit off the spit. You smile at him, receiving one in return, and the two of you sit on the worn stones near the fire, enjoying the rabbit that Geralt hunted earlier and some slightly stale bread leftover from the Inn the two of you departed from this morning. Your body feels heavy, weary from the long day of travel, but the food perks you up as you feel your strength returning and a warmth in your core.

You and Geralt are comfortable in silence, though sometimes you have frank and lively conversations. Tonight, though, the long day has you just enjoying your dinner and each other’s company. Geralt is lost in his thoughts, presently comparing the long nights he used to spend alone, before he met you. He’ll never admit it, but those nights were pure torment to him at times. All he’s been through, the things that haunt him, and he’d convinced himself he could never be loved. That he’d always be alone.

But here you are, next to him, and he glances over at you, comfortably seated with your leg resting lightly against his outer thigh, so at peace in his presence. You’ve become more than a travelling companion to him. More than a lover, even. You’re his best friend, and the only person he feels he can truly count on.

You feel his amber eyes on you and turn to catch his gaze, and the look in his eyes is one you know is reserved for you, and only you. Love, adoration, and appreciation, and you smile warmly at him, which sends pangs of heat coursing through him, hotter than the emanations of the fire in front of you both.

You finish eating and share some wine from a flask. The fire burns low, the glowing embers crackling occasionally, releasing showers of sparks into the cool evening air. The sun has set now, and stars are beginning to sparkle along the onyx canvas above you. There’s no moon tonight, and the ominous blackness of the night only seems manageable with Geralt at your side, his heightened senses and experience in the wilderness crucial to your survival. However, your mountaintop campsite is shielded by eroded rock deposits, and removed from the main trails, and you both feel fairly secure to spend the night here.

Geralt checks the horses as you amble back to your lookout spot, seeing that the scenic view has dissolved into the shadowy abyss of nightfall, and your gaze turns to the emerging constellations above you, with more twinkling dots appearing by the minute. You hear the crunch of Geralt’s careful footsteps behind you, then his strong arms come around your waist, crossing over your core as he pulls you securely into his sturdy form. You ease your back into his torso, your hands resting along his arms, your fingertips absentmindedly tracing along the leather of his light armor.

You sigh lightly as he holds you, your breath almost inaudible as it’s picked up by the breeze and carried off into the night, but Geralt’s heightened awareness hears every breath you take, every beat of your heart, and every satisfied sigh that he elicits from you. His lips twitch into a contented smile, though only the night can see it, as you both stand in near-darkness, but for the stars above and the last dying embers of the nearby fire.

Geralt nuzzles into your neck, his lips finding your soft flesh, and he kisses you, working his way up to the spot behind your ear, where his heated breath sends shivers down your spine. You quiver in his arms, partly from his teasing breaths but partly from the chill of the night. Geralt knows this, and for a moment he holds you ever tighter, as though he wishes to hold you here in his arms for the rest of his immortal life. Finally, though, he reluctantly untangles his arms from your waist, his hands coming to your outer arms and shoulders and he strokes his palms up and down soothingly.

“Let’s get you to bed, hmm?” he growls into your ear, his deep voice breaking the silence of the night.

The two of you lay your bedrolls beside each other, throwing a thick, woolen blanket over top of them for extra warmth. It would be dangerous to have a fire at night and give away your location to predators, so instead you’ve prepared for chilly nights in the wilderness, and soon your travels will take you to warmer climates.

You climb into your bedroll, finding yourself nestled between the ancient stone barrier and your Witcher, who climbs into his bedding next to you, his swords and dagger nearby in case of danger. Geralt lies on his back, the only comfortable way to sleep in his armor, and you turn on your side towards him, propping yourself up on your arm as you lean over to kiss him goodnight. Your lips find his instinctively in the darkness, and his mouth opens to you with inviting warmth, his hand coming to your cheek as he pulls you into a deep, longing kiss, as though he could never get enough of your lips on his, your sweet taste, or your tongue sparring gently with his. You moan softly into his mouth, and his grip on your jawline intensifies for an almost imperceptible moment as his body reacts to the sound of your pleasure.

Finally, you break off from each other, your breathing slightly ragged, and you give him one last sweet peck on the lips and whisper “Goodnight”. “Mmm,” is your response, and you lie on your side, your hand finding his under the woolen blanket, and you allow yourself to slowly relax into the peaceful night, feeling safe and protected with Geralt, as he feels understood and accepted by your presence, each of you fulfilling each other in ways you’d only wished and dreamed could be possible.

A fitful sleep overtakes you, and soon you’ll wake up to the first light of dawn, finding Geralt in place beside you, right where he belongs.


End file.
